Kayliah Galibraith
Kayliah Galibraith was a member of the Girl-Team during the School War, the girlfriend of Carl Alex in 2012, and a minor character in Boys vs. Girls 2 and Boys vs. Girls 2 Prelude. Background Origins Kayliah Galibraith was born anywhere between December 22, 1996, and April 20, 1997.Carl said she was fifteen years old. Kayliah later says "I'm fifteen" on December 21. At some point after that, but before April 21, she said she was sixteen, meaning the earliest she could have been born is December 22, 1996, and the latest is April 20, 1997. Her parentage is unknown. It is also unknown how she met Carl Alex. When she was younger, she was rescued by two adults that she saw as parental figures. In 2010, she had a friend named Kylee. On November 6, she began dating someone, whom she eventually broke up with. On the same day, she started a job at as a "food taster". When the School War broke out, Galibraith fought for the Girl-Team and appeared to be genuinely loyal to the cause that the evil Emily Watson fought for, especially since she did not attend the school most of its participants were in. On April 1, 2012, she started a new job as a Rides Attendant at Lagoon Amusement Park. It was around this time that she became disenchanted with Emily Watson and chose to defect quietly, keeping Watson in the dark about her decision. Physical appearance Kayliah is tall and of average weight and her lips are very colorful. She has brown hair. She is a beautiful woman and perfectly capable of catching male attention from individuals like Carl Alex. Personality Kayliah Galibraith appeared to be a very friendly person. She initially seemed to admire Emily Watson and believed the small child could change the solar system forever, but she eventually changed her mind about this. She finally agreed to go out with Carl Alex. Like him, she continuously tried to change, but she blamed her fellow men for testing her. Appearances ''Boys vs. Girls 2 Prelude On August 23, 2012, Kayliah Galibraith began her education at Tower Placement School. During the Second School War, Galibraith joined the Cavaliers of Thornton under Natalia Thornton. It is unknown if she participated in any battles. In the mix, Alex developed a crush on her, but she did not initially reciprocate his feelings. However, when he just acted himself in front of her, she began to love him in return. They began dating on December 20. This led to Alex receiving a rude awakening, and he promised himself he would do what was best for her, even if this meant quitting "the thug life". He began going to school consistently and posted a message of redemption on Facebook bidding goodbye and a wish of luck to all the gangsters he used to be affiliated with. On January 9, she saw a T-shirt she claimed, probably in jest, spoke to her on a spiritual level. Sadly, at some point prior to March 19, 2013 Galibraith's parents forced her to break up with Alex, which Alex's former friend, Rose Johannson, somehow knew about. Somehow, she managed to hook back up with him on April 3. Throughout the month, they both deeply enjoyed hanging out at each other's houses and taking pictures together on the bed/couch. On Easter, she spent time with Alex and they both enjoyed themselves. Boys vs. Girls 2'' Kayliah Galibraith flew to the Cave of the Gargoyle in Arizona after a battle broke out there. She met up with Cassie and they both met up with Summer Petersen. Both of them regretted joining Emily Watson so long ago and agreed to fly with her, believing that they could both finally make up for it. At that moment, however, Charlie Corner, having just summoned his hovercraft out of the ground, flew into battle against Kayliah Galibraith, who retaliated by operating weaponry alongside Cassie while Petersen drove. A vicious dogfight ensued, with Corner effortlessly blocking Galibraith's fireballs with his mutantry. Corner drove his fiery-orange laser sword into the side of Galibraith's neck, gravely injuring her. Petersen abruptly stopped their pod and, with effort, threw Cassie at Corner, who fell to his death. Galibraith was presumably healed after Petersen hastily landed the craft, but her fate following the battle is unknown. Relationships Carl Alex Kayliah's relationship with Carl Alex was initially a rocky one. He developed romantic feelings for her and may have been sexually attracted to her as well. He finally opted to simply be himself around her, at which point Kayliah finally saw Carl for who he was. She was finally willing to go out with him, after he smoothed out and stopped "partying for the sake of partying". Carl was determined to improve himself, as he sincerely believed he was not good enough for her. Sadly, they were forced to break up. Emily Watson ]] Kayliah admired Emily Watson, having many of the same views as the revolutionist. However, Kayliah eventually changed her mind and decided she didn't want to serve Emily anymore, but before Emily could act on this, she was killed by Summer Petersen. Charlie Corner Kayliah may have interacted with Charlie Corner during her work for the Cavaliers of Thornton. Kayliah attempted to incapacitate him during the fight outside the Cave of the Gargoyle, infuriating him. She lost to him when he stabbed her in the neck without hesitation, but she survived. References Category:1990s births Category:Girl-Team characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Mutants Category:Students Category:Villains Category:Cavaliers of Thornton Category:Reformed characters